Wonderland
by StormyLove
Summary: Fairy tales and Maka do not see eye to eye. Blair helps with the costumes for the Halloween party. Will Maka change her mind about fairy tales or not?


Disclaimer: Do not own Soul Eater or Beauty and The Beast or the song. Please enjoy and review :) Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p>"Pum-pum-pumpum, I always get what I want Just give it to me. Pum-pum-pumpum, I'm a beauti-beauti-ful pretty lady" Blair danced in the kitchen baking up some Halloween treats for herself and her kitties.<p>

"Did you guys really have to point out that Kid's pumpkin was not symmetrical? It practically ruined the rest of the afternoon of pumpkin carving and fun before the party." Maka shook her head to Soul's grinning face.

"Yeah it was only fair Maka, he was going on and on about how ours weren't right when his pumpkin itself was lopsided." he retorted back setting his pumpkin down next to Maka's traditional one. His instead of having a normal mouth, had a piano keys but at the ends of the keys were scythe blades and the eyes in the shapes of the very souls he devoured. Before Maka could reply Blair butted in.

"No fighting on Halloween my kittens, today is meant to be fun for everyone. Children going out trick or treating and teens/adults have fun going to parties and of course eating lots of sweets." pulling out her cakes she sprinkled powdered sugar on them.

"Blair, Halloween is just a holiday for small children to dress up and gather candy. Everyone else use it as an excuse to party and get plastered, so what's fun about it? Unless you're a dentist." Maka mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Like I said Maka, it's fun dressing up as something else that you wouldn't normal be or wear on a day to day basis. Plus there is nothing wrong with having a party to unwind, live a little kitten."

Picking up one of Blair's cakes Maka eyed the baked good and took a bite out of it letting out a satisfying moan turning to Blair.

"What is this Blair? It's really good. Honestly how is it you can bake but you can't cook your way out of a paper bag?" she asked slapping Soul's hand away from her treat.

"Get your own Soul, this one is mine."

"It's my famous pumpkin caramel lava cake. I prefer baking over cooking cause its easier Maka." Blair smiled passing a piece of cake to Soul, who was drooling over it. Taking a bite out of the cake Soul joined Maka in praising the feline.

"I agree with Maka these are really good Blair. You should bake more often."

"We'll see Soul-kun but shouldn't you two lovebirds be getting ready for Kid-kuns party?"

"I'm practically dressed just need to add my cape and I'm good to go."

"What are going to be then? A superhero?" Blair questioned looking at the plain clothes he was wearing.

"Nah so uncool Blair, I'm going to be a vampire as I don't really need to do much for it." he grinned. He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt.

"Ummm no offense Soul-kun, shouldn't you be wearing something more fancy like?"

"Nah no need Blair especially since Black Star will most likely just ruin it."

"Silly Soulie, what about you Maka, what are you dressing up as?"

"Nothing Blair, just going to keep this one out of trouble." she stuck her thumb out pointing to Soul.

"Awws come on that's no fun Maka. You two should have matching outfits ohhh how about you two pull off the Twilight outfits...ohhh that would be adorable. Pum pum pumpumpkin." light engulfed the two of them and as soon as it cleared they stand there as Edward and Bella.

"Blair god no change me back I don't want to be dressed like this at all. Plus I doubt Soul wants to be a sparkling vampire because they aren't cool." she said looking over to Soul, who's skin was sparkling.

"Aww but you two are adorable."

Growling at the cat witch Soul felt his eye begin to twitch. "Blair change us back NOW. I'm not going to be a loser vampire and have Maka be some stupid damsel who can't do anything for herself."

"Aww fine you fun sucker. Pum pum pumpkin." Blair grumbled changing them back to their normal clothing.

"I still think you two should have matching costumes, something cute and adorable." she cooed at the two a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Blair just because we are dating doesn't mean we need to match. Not everything is some sort of fairy tale." Maka explained to the feline who's face beamed up.

"Ohhhh Maka you just gave me the perfect idea for your costumes and you gotta go to the party like that. Pretty please I promise you it won't be silly or revealing." Blair clung onto Maka's arm giving her the pouty look.

Looking over to Soul, who just shrugged as saying just let her do it. Sighing and nodding to Blair who squealed.

"Ok stay still you two. Pum pum pumkpin pum pum." light and clouds surrounding the two. Once the purple cloud cleared out, Blair's face gleamed with happiness pleased with her work. Maka's hair stayed the same color but was in a neat bun though the majority of it trailed down her neck in a beautiful, flowing motion, resembling a ponytail. She was wearing a golden yellow off-the-shoulder ball gown, long golden yellow opera gloves, matching pumps. Soul's costume consists of a golden vest over a white dress shirt with a white kerchief, black dress pants trimmed with gold, and a navy blue ballroom tail coat trimmed with gold.

"You two look so adorable, didn't I do a good job Maka?" she waited for the response.

"Who are we suppose to be Blair? And I suppose you did a good job as you kept to your promise."

"We're the couple from Beauty and the Beast Maka. You're Belle and I'm the beast in his human prince form." Soul answered for Blair trying to loosen the kerchief.

"How do you know Soul?"

"Surprised a bookworm like you doesn't know. It is not only a Disney movie but also a book more like a fairy tale. Only reason I know is because my mom has the book and the movie was on the other night when I was flipping through the channels."

"Yaaay see bu-tan did good see Maka. You should read more fairy tales, you can learn a lot from them."

"Learn what? How to wait for your prince charming to rescue you and live happily ever after? Blair fairy tales are just that fairy tales."

"Don't be so hard on her Maka, she's just making some points about fairy tales. Nothing wrong in believing in them. A lot of people still do Maka."

"Do you believe in them Soul?" she asked only to receive a shrug from him.

"Come on we need to get going before Kid has a meltdown because we aren't there in time." he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the door.

"Blair we'll be home later tonight, you're on candy duty enjoy." Maka yelled out being dragged out the door trying hard not to trip with these damn shoes.

* * *

><p>Loud music was blasting from the stereo as many of their friends were having a blast. Liz spotted Maka and Soul walking through the crowd. Her jaw dropped once she laid her eyes on Maka, putting her playboy bunny costume to shame.<p>

"Maka where did you get that costume? You're gorgeous in it." Liz turned her every way taking in the normal fashion disaster meister in her glory.

"Blair used her magic on us and here we are as Beauty and the Beast." she pointed to Soul who migrated to the food table with Black Star who was making fun of his costume.

"Aww just like the fairy tale so cute. I love them and hope one day my fairy tale comes to life."

"Really Liz? You believe in those silly stories."

"Well ya don't you Maka?"

"I don't really read them so that would be a no."

"Ah girl you're missing out really. Anyways lets get our dance on." dragging her further into the crowd to dance with Patty who was in a kitty costume and Tsubaki dressed in an angel costume.

"Baahaaa dude what the heck are you wearing? What happened to your vampire idea?" BlackStar laughed donning a disco ball type costume.

"One word Black Star... Blair." he gritted out.

"Hahaha that's hilarous sucks to be you man." BlackStar bellowed in laughter.

"It's not like yours is any better Black*Star, you look like a ball of glitter." Kid walked up to the two wearing a ridiculous number 8 outfit.

"Your one to talk Kid... really the number 8 for Halloween that's just pathetic." Soul scoffed at Kid while walking away from them to find Maka.

"Where you going Soul? Already bailing on the party?" Kid called out over the loud music.

"Going to snag my girl away from your playboy bunny so I can dance with her." he made his way through the crowd leaving his friends behind at the food table. Reaching to the center of the floor where the girls were doing there weird group dance. Tapping on her shoulder, she swirled around.

"May I have this dance milady?" he asked as she giggled at his properness. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close against him, feeling her arms wrap themselves around his neck. The next song was not a slow one but he didn't care, he was going to slow dance with her no matter the tempo of the beat.

"Having fun tonight Maka?" he swayed them around the floor.

"Yeah it's not bad though Liz and Tsubaki kept going on and on about fairy tales and how Liz wishes her life was one, its like if she believes in them hard enough her life will turn out like them." she replied to him right before the DJ cut it.

"Next song of the night is a great new beat called Wonderland, enjoy it." the song came on right after the dj finished hyping it up. The beat seemed to be a mixture of techno and rock.

_I'm not Snow White,_

_but I'm lost inside this forest._

_I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

_but I think the wolves have got me._

_Don't want your stilettos!_

_I'm not, not Cinderella.._

_I don't need a knight,_

_so baby take off all your armor!_

_You be the beast,_

_and I'll be the beauty beauty._

_Who needs true love,_

_as long as you love me truly?_

_I want it all,_

_but I want ya more!_

_Will you wake me up boy_

_if I bite your poison apple?_

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_but I believe in you and me!_

Maka laughed silently as she listened to the lyrics. Soul feeling the smugness in her wave length gave her a weird look.

"What's with the smug look Maka?"

"The song Soul, it's how I feel about the whole conversation about fairy tales." she said seeing him with a confused look on his face.

"Enlighten me Maka?"

"I don't read fairy tales really because it just seems like a bunch of false hope. I don't need fairy tales because I have you and that is all I need. We make our own story and as long as I have you, I'll always believe and never lose hope." she gave him her genuine smile, feeling his arms tighten around her, moving to the beat of the song.

_Take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta'_

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta'_

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta'_

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_Wonderland wonderland!_

_When I lay my head down_

_to go to sleep at night.._

_My dreams consist of things_

_that'll make you wanna hide._

_Don't lock me in ya your tower._

_Show me your magic powers!_

_I'm not afraid to face_

_a little bit of danger, danger!_

_I want the love,_

_the money and the perfect ending_

_You want the same as I, I._

_So stop pretending!_

_I wanna show you how_

_good we could be together.._

_I wanna love you through the night,_

_we'll be a sweet disaster!_

Soul spun Maka around smiling the only smile she gets to see. She was right, they don't need fairy tales when they have each other, though he thought they were actually living in wonderland of their own instead of a fairy tale.

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_but I believe in you and me!_

_Take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta'_

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta'_

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta'_

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_Wonderland wonderland!_

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_but I believe in you and me!_

_Take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta'_

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta'_

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta'_

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_Wonderland wonderland!_

Once the song ended, Soul leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss, which she happily returned.

"Wonderland eh Maka?" he teased her about the song.

Blushing slightly nodding her head, her eyes never left his as their bodies moved to their own tempo in their own world.

"Wonderland, just for you and me Soul." she whispered feeling his lips pressed against her forehead.

"Yea Maka just us and no one else. Though do me a favor and read the fairy tale based of our costumes alright?" he asked while she gave him a confused look.

"Trust me alright Maka just read it for me ok." she nodded her head in agreement enjoying the rest of the night in his arms dancing not noticing their friends gossiping on how their relationship is like Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

><p>A few days after the party, Maka had stopped by the bookstore to buy the book to read as she promised Soul. She hasn't been able to put the book down until she was finish with it. Soul was washing the dishes after they finished up dinner while Maka was off most likely reading. Unknown to him, she had finished her book and was making her way behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, snuggling against his back.<p>

"Finished the book Maka?" he put the last dish in the rack, placing his hands on hers.

"Mhmm I did and they remind me of us Soul, I see why you wanted me to read it."

"Well besides that, did you enjoy it?" he laughed turning around in her arms. Peking her on the lips.

"Yes I did and I have to say that is one fairy tale I could really believe in." returning the kiss, having Soul move them to the couch. Picking up the remote and turns the tv on.

"What are we watching tonight Soul?" snuggling into the warmth.

Grinning looking down at her "Beauty and the Beast, now shh and lets enjoy the movie." playing the movie, he wrapped both the blankets and his arms around Maka settling into watching the movie with her.

* * *

><p>Sappy fluffy soma story for Halloween. Wonderland is by Natalia Kills and its an awesome song that is always stuck in my head. R&amp;R and stay tune for more stories :)<p> 


End file.
